Sokovia
| Overview = Sokovia, officially the Republic of Sokovia is a small country located in eastern Europe. Its capital city is Novi Grad. | HistoryText = Baron Strucker's Hydra cells took advantage of Sokovia's numerous protests, and used them as a cover for their operations in a secret fortress. Strucker offered two protesters Wanda and Pietro Maximoff to sign up for an experiment that would give both of them exrodinary powers. The tiny country was thrown further into disarray when Ultron implemented a plan to create a global extinction event by raising an area of land, with a major city atop, into the air and ramming it back into the ground. The plan was thwarted primarily by the Avengers and their allies, along with limited assistance from the Sokovian police, but the portion of land lifted in the air ended up destroyed. During Sokovia's destruction, Helmut Zemo lost his father, wife, and only son, for which he vowed revenge on the Avengers. Alternate Realities Marvel Universe (Earth-616) In this universe, Sokovia was a former Soviet Bloc nation plagued by decades of brutal conflict and corruption. Following a fight for independence led by General Alois Denz, the nation fell to dictator General Kamil Novoty, whose totalitarian control and appalling human rights record made him known as "the Butcher" by many of his citizens. War and broken international sanctions further ravaged the country, causing hunger and sickness to befall on its inhabitants. The infrastructure of Sokovia's cities was lacking as a consequence of years of bombings, and many areas even lacked clean drinking water. The United Nations humanitarian relief missions struggled to alleviate the misfortune of Sokovia, and most Sokovians considered the western nations treated them with contempt. The Red Skull took advantage of Sokovia's status and invaded the country with Hydra's army to oppose Novoty's forces, gaining the support of the civilians regardless of Hydra's ties with fascism. Once Hydra's invasion reached Sokovia's capital, the Skull arranged a meeting with Novoty. The villain revealed he wanted to stage Hydra's defeat, so the countries from the Occident and S.H.I.E.L.D. would take interest on Sokovia and would be lured to deploy their forces on the small country. S.H.I.E.L.D. intervened in the war, seemingly diminishing Hydra's strength, and ravaging the country in the process. A turning point in Hydra's favor was Red Skull locating hidden Soviet nuclear warheads, which he used as leverage once Hydra had taken over Sokovia's capital city to force the world leaders to recognize his authority as Sokovia's new ruler. | PointsOfInterest = * Novi Grad, Hydra Fortress | Residents = * Numerous unnamed civilians Former Residents * Pietro Maximoff * Wanda Maximoff * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Ultron * Dr. List * Helmut Zemo | Notes = * Given it vague eastern European location and ties to the Maximoffs, Sokovia is likely the Marvel Cinematic Universe's analogue to Transia. * A similarly named fictional European country, Slokovia, was the site of an Avengers dispute involving Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America. | Trivia = * All signs in the country are written in the Serbian Cyrillic alphabet. | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Balkans Category:Content Adapted from Other Media Category:Earth-616